


the last chance for love

by TheLastRose



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastRose/pseuds/TheLastRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La ultima vez que vio al rubio fuerte de ojos azules, fue cuando lo salvo de morir ahogado. Proponiendose a saber porque lo hizo, desaparece de la vigilancia de HYDRA para asi, descubrir quién era él mismo antes de caer de aquel tren en los 40's.<br/>Steve se siente frustración. Han pasado 2 años desde que se propuso a buscar a su viejo amigo y cada vez que esta cerca de encontrarlo, se vuelve a esconder. A punto de rendirse, Steve regresa a su departamento en Brooklyn. Lo que el no esperaba era que al poner un pie en el lugar, seria atacado por... Bucky? El soldado del invierno? O un completo extraño parecido a su amigo?<br/>Muchas cosas pasaran entre este par y para lograr que James recupere su memoria será necesaria toda la paciencia y calma que Steve posee para recuperar a su mejor amigo y entonces, tal vez, hacer que vuelva a sentir algo por el. </p>
<p>Primera vez escribiendo fanfics. Pido paciencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last chance for love

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de marvel no me pertenecen. Gracias y comencemos. Espero que les guste y se aceptan críticas

James POV.  
Frío. Es lo primero que siento. Escucho a Rogers gritando. Y siento que caigo. Puedo sentir el sabor a sangre en la boca y lo mucho que duele mi hombro. Después siento dolor y entonces veo a Zola, diciendo que yo siempre fui el elegido. Volteo a mi brazo y veo que fue reemplazado por.... un brazo de metal, con una estrella roja en el hombro. Pienso en Steve. En su mirada al verme caer y en lo mucho que me arrepentí de no decirle lo que llevaba quemandome en el interior desde hace años. Que patético.  
Zola empieza a decir que preparen las maquinas. Que el borrado de memoria empezaba y veo a unos hombres con batas blancas amordazarme y amarrandome a una silla para después poner cables en mi cabeza, brazo, pecho y un mecanismo en esa cosa. Si me borraban la memoria, significaba que ya no recordaría a Steve, ni a los Comandos Aulladores, ni en Brooklyn. No quiero olvidar a Steve. Empiezo a pelear contra las correas que me tienen atado pero es difícil hacerlo con un solo brazo. Intento usar el brazo metálico, pero al ver que esta conectado a algo y desecho la idea, luego veo a uno de dos hombres tomar una enorme jeringa con un liquido azul verdoso y la inyecta directamente en mi cuello.  
Siento que mi cuerpo se relaja, no quiero dormir, si lo hago me lavaran el cerebro y olvidare quien soy. Ayudenme. POR FAVOR!  
Lo siento. Te amo Steve Rogers...  
Te amo Steve Rogers...  
Steve Rogers...  
Steve...  
Ste...  
S...  
-Ahora eres El soldado del invierno.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok.vista es mi primera vez escribiendo fanfics. Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo y seré lo mas puntual posible


End file.
